


drunk in love

by jaewinist



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Secret Relationship, drama inspired, jaehyun is whipped, jaewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaewinist/pseuds/jaewinist
Summary: Jaehyun been chasing over Sicheng for a while, and Sicheng's friends been teasing him about it. But what if Sicheng actually likes Jaehyun too and they've been keeping their relationship a secret from everyone?
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66
Collections: Challenge #5 — I heard a secret..





	drunk in love

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually just truly inspired by 2gether the series especially ep 10 (1/4) hehe! that one scene truly inspires me, and here we are~ indeed it's hard to just write all this in 3k words, so i have to rush everything, but still hope you enjoy it!! 
> 
> thank you for coming here♡

**baby peach♡**

sichengie, where are you?  
baby?  
are you busy?  
do you want me to wait for you?  
as long as you’re not replying, i’ll be here waiting  
okay?

omg baby!!!  
i’m so sorry:(  
i just opened my phone  
and i guess you could just go home now love  
i have to do smth with my friends  
you know us....  
im so sorry i brought you on this backstreet relationship:(

sweetheart  
i’m fine  
we’ve talked about this already  
i’ll go home now  
take care okay?  
lemme know once you’re home!

sure will!  
you too bby!!  
take care!  
i love you!!!!!!!!!<333333333

i love you more!!!!!!!!!!!!<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

* * *

“Fuck you guys.” was the first thing Sicheng said after he ran around his university building and settled down in between Kun and Ten.

Lucas snorted while Sicheng stole Kun’s drink and took a deep breath, tired after running around.

“That’s not a polite word to say to your elder Sicheng.” Ten pokes Sicheng’s cheeks.

“You freaking left me alone with Jung Jaehyun. How could I not be mad??” Sicheng shakes his head, a stressful one indeed.

“I swear to God, if one day he’s finally able to steal your heart, and you ended up dating him, I’ll be the first one who laughs at you.” Hendery teases.

“I’ll be in the first row.” Yangyang comments.

“Hey guys, don’t be like that. I wish Jaehyun hyung would stop chasing Sicheng ge and just be with me instead.” Xiaojun giggles, and Sicheng hits him.

“Hey! Fair play right? You don’t like him, and have you seen that guy?? He’s pretty. Not to mention, his voice? Oh God I just wanna hug him, you know?” Xiaojun grins.

“Shut up. Go find your own man, leave Jaehyun alone.” Sicheng now steal Yangyang’s drink.

“Aww cuties. Let’s see how long it will be until Sicheng ge finally falls for Jaehyun hyung.” Lucas says, making all of them laugh except Sicheng.

Sicheng has been chased (almost literally) by Jaehyun. That man has been flirting with Sicheng for almost 5 months, and seems like still didn’t have any intention to stop. Sicheng has said no for a couple times already, but once again seems like Jaehyun didn’t really care if his answer isn’t yes. No, Jaehyun isn’t harassing him, he’s still respecting Sicheng’s privacy, but he just won’t stop. 

Jaehyun is good looking if you asked Sicheng, it’s just, this must be a pretty lame excuse but Sicheng isn’t really keen on the thought of having a relationship with someone now, and he’s not ready for all the ups and downs that came with the relationship. 

His friends always said “you should really give him a chance” but for now, he’s fine and this will do. He actually didn’t mind Jaehyun, it’s just his facade, for his image, but inside his heart, he knew that he indeed wanted more, probably even more than what Jaehyun wanted.

But not caring about how much he tried not to fall completely for Jaehyun, he’s just a mere human after all, he ended up falling so deep for Jaehyun, he can’t help but think, he could have Jaehyun all along if he didn’t listen to his ego. 

* * *

Unlike his initial thought, dating Jaehyun is easy. Definitely much easier than his denial era. Jaehyun seems like a little happy pill for him. Jaehyun’s always there, when he’s happy, sad, annoyed, and hell even when he’s sick. 

Like that one time, Sicheng fell sick and couldn't go to the university. Jaehyun really took his place in his class to write him notes. Thankfully, his friends aren’t in that class. He still doesn't want his friends to know about him and Jaehyun. And Jaehyun, just being a great boyfriend that he is, totally understands Sicheng and didn’t push him to reveal their relationship. 

Sicheng tried to tell his friends once. But it's probably a bad idea, because before Sicheng got to tell them about him and Jaehyun, they already started to tease him.

“Lately I haven’t seen Jaehyun chasing you around? Is there something that we didn’t know about?” Ten asked him, smirking.

“He’s finally giving up on you? Yes! It’s my time to shine then!” Xiaojun beams, Sicheng fights an urge to roll his eyes. 

“He’s probably busy or realizes chasing me was a waste for his time. And once again Xiaojun, leave Jaehyun alone.” Sicheng sighs.

“See!! Sicheng ge starts to fall for Jaehyun hyung! Now that he’s gone and stopped chasing after him, he starts to miss him.” Lucas coos.

* * *

**disney princess + alice🤪**

**ten:** where are you guys??  
 **ten:** we know we can’t be late this time!!!

  
 **kun:** yeah true  
 **kun:** lucas spammed me already

**lucas:** oh come on guys!!  
 **lucas:** it’s mark’s birthday!!!  
 **lucas:** you guys should give a great impression to him!! he’s my boyfriend!!!

**xiaojun:** istg i’ll be there soon xuxi  
 **xiaojun:** hendery still staring at his wardrobe, he can’t choose his clothes…

**yangyang:** i just have to pick a shoes to wear and i’m good to go  
 **yangyang:** please make sure you’re still sober enough when we arrive there…  
 **yangyang:** we know no one from mark’s circle:(

**hendery:** see!!! yangyang still picking his shoes means he’ll arrive in 30 minutes or more lmao  
 **hendery:** xiaojun just screams realizing jaehyun is in mark’s circle…

istg xiaojun, don’t you have hendery already??  
and hendery, you didn’t mind xiaojun gushing over some other boys in front of you???

**xiaojun:** wdym some other boys??  
 **xiaojun:** i only screams about jaehyun

**hendery:** yeah that’s right  
 **hendery:** and funny enough i don’t mind lol  
 **hendery:** he wont get jaehyun anyway, he’s busy chasing after you

**kun:** help, ten just chokes because he’s laughing

**ten:** BRAT HAHAHAH  
 **ten:** you really need to stop gushing over jaehyun before you makes sicheng mad

**lucas:** guys… please… i beg you

i’m on my way xuxi  
i’ll be there in 10

**lucas:** thank god  
 **lucas:** indeed my only ge

**kun:** me and ten are on our way

**hendery:** me and xiaojun too!!

“Baby, why are you pouting like that?” Jaehyun takes Sicheng’s hand, while his other hand is still on the driving wheel.

“Xiaojun freaking scream over you again!! And Hendery didn’t even mind that… Make it make sense!!! I’m the only one who got heated here. Damn.” Sicheng explains, sighing. At this point, he actually just wants to come out clean to his friends, but he’s still not ready.

Jaehyun just laughs, and brings Sicheng’s hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles softly, “Love, you know how he does that just to spite you. He jokingly said it to me back then.”

“Yeah! But that didn’t close any chance of him truly falling for you!! I can’t risk losing you.” Sicheng pouts again.

“Sicheng, look at me.” Jaehyun makes Sicheng face him. “I love you, okay?”

“I love you more.” Sicheng slowly smiles, planting a kiss on Jaehyun’s cheek. “I want to thank you every day you know? You bring so much colour to my world, and I’ll be forever thankful for that. I truly treasure you baby peach, thank you for not giving up on me, and thank you for being so understanding.” 

“It’s not the time to be sappy over me baby.” Jaehyun giggles, but kisses Sicheng’s forehead either way. “Anyway, don’t get too close to anyone, drink moderately, I can’t be there to take care of you. Text me once you’re home later. Okay?”

“Okay! You too. I know you can handle your alcohol, but you still need to drive home, you should remember that!! Don’t flirt with anyone, especially Xiaojun!” Sicheng emphasized on his last words. 

“Noted!” Jaehyun smiles. “And we’re here.”

Sicheng sighs, not ready to let Jaehyun go in the middle of the _jungle._ Jaehyun is Mark’s close friend, and hence he was invited. And neither of Jaehyun’s friends know about his relationship with Sicheng too.

“You know, I just want to hold your hand and hand you your drink and gatekeeping you from every single person who’s trying to flirt with you.” Sicheng explains after Jaehyun gives him a worried look.

“That applies to me too. But whenever you’re ready, baby.” Jaehyun convinced Sicheng. “Anyway, should I go first, or should we go together?” 

“Can we please go together? My friends are still on the way anyway, except Lucas.” 

“Sure.”

Jaehyun walks next to Sicheng, their hands brushing with each other. Sicheng must have amazing self control, because he successfully stops himself from intertwining their hands together. Jaehyun knocks on Mark’s door, and smiles at Sicheng one last time before they part that night. Mark is the one who opens the door, and of course with Lucas trailing behind him.

“Oh you’re here! Come in, come in!”

Both of them come in, and while Jaehyun is dragged inside by Mark, Sicheng is left with Lucas, who looks at him weirdly, demanding answers.

“What? We just accidentally arrived together, is there something wrong?” 

Lucas held his hands up, “I didn’t say anything.”

“Good, and keep it like that.” Sicheng waves and starts to walk towards the drink section.

Sicheng’s friends came one by one right after. And sure thing, Lucas didn’t say anything to them. Ten particularly dragged him to the dance floor, enjoying the beats from Mark’s friend, their resident DJ, Johnny. Sicheng willingly accompanies Ten, but he can’t take his eyes off Jaehyun. He’s laughing with his friends over something, and soon Xiaojun goes over to him with Hendery behind him. Sicheng could see Xiaojun handing Jaehyun a glass of liquor, he almost run there and take Xiaojun away from Jaehyun when he sees Jaehyun rejecting the glass, and Hendery mouthing something like _“told you so”_ and starts to bring Xiaojun to dance with him.

Sicheng is glad there’s nothing major happened that night, and he concludes his night early than Jaehyun, going home with Kun, and texting Jaehyun good night.

* * *

**baby peach♡**

HAPPY ANNIVERSARY BABY!!!!!  
i love you so so so much:((((  
thank you for giving me chance to love you and have you as my amazing boyfriend  
you’ve been nothing but a blessing for me  
you’re my luck  
you’re my angel  
you’re my 8 years old best friends  
i cant promise you a straight road ahead for our relationship  
but i promise you i’ll try my best to makes you happy

BABY PEACH  
MY BABY MY LOVE MY ANGEL MY EVERYTHING  
HAPPY ANNIVERSARY TOO;-;  
i love you so much more, words cant even explain it:((  
thank you for not giving up on me  
thank you for being so patience with me  
you’ll always be my 5 years old best friends tho hihi  
i cant wait to spend another year, another decades with you  
so date tonight???<3

i love you sichengie;-;  
i truly do:(((  
YES DATE TONIGHT!!!<333333

cant wait to see you:(  
i’ll give you tons of kisses!!!!

shall i stay over yours tonight?   
i’ll cuddle you all night long

yes please!!!!!

“You look especially happy today? Woke up on a good side of the bed?” Yangyang observes SIcheng as if he’s acting super weird now. Little did he know, Sicheng is just a little bit drunk in love today.

“It’s kinda scary somehow.” Lucas butts in the conversation.

“Say whatever you want, I’m just in a good mood today, why is it so weird for you guys?” Sicheng rolls his eyes, refusing to meet any of his friends’ eyes.

“Just let him be, guys. It’s better to handle a happy Sicheng instead of a moody Sicheng.” Kun just shrugs and continues to walk to his class. “Anyway, group dinner tonight?”

“I can't, I have something important to attend tonight.” Sicheng quickly answers. “Oh I'm almost late to my class, I’ll get going first then. Bye guys!”

As Sicheng walks away, his friends all share meaningful looks to each other.  
  
  
  
  


“You look pretty today.” Jaehyun hugs Sicheng as soon as Sicheng comes to his peripheral vision. Jaehyun is early tonight, and he’s waiting for Sicheng in front of the restaurant for like 5 minutes or so.

“So do you baby.” Sicheng lends to give Jaehyun a peck. “My beautiful prince.”

Jaehyun laughs, pinching Sicheng’s cheeks. Sicheng suddenly feels like they’ve been watched by someone, but when he looks around, he doesn't see anyone. So he decides to just ignore that, and holds Jaehyun’s hand, bringing him inside. 

* * *

“Babe, are you sure we could go to this event together?” Jaehyun asks while driving. They both plan to go to this Saturday night event at this one club, kudos to Johnny, and they just want to get loose tonight.

“Yes Jaehyunnie, I asked my friends if they wanna go here with me or not and they all said no. Guess we’re gonna be fine.” Sicheng nonchalantly answers. “Anyway, even if we get caught tonight, I guess I won’t mind. We hide things long enough from them, and I’m tired hiding all this. I just want to hold your hand publicly.” 

Jaehyun pats Sicheng’s head, “It’s really up to you Sichengie, at your own pace.” 

Sicheng smiles, and takes Jaehyun’s hand away from his head, intertwining their hands, “I think I freaking saved a country in my last life to have you as mine.”

Sicheng could see Jaehyun blushing, and he’s super cute like that. He loves how Jaehyun’s cheeks and also his ears got super red every time Sicheng said sweet things to him. Indeed, Sicheng is drunk in love.

They both quickly got in and went to the bar, ordering their favourite drinks. The music is pretty loud, but Sicheng won’t mind as long as Jaehyun is near him. One sip quickly became two sips, and soon enough, his glass was empty now, making Jaehyun chuckles.

“Baby, you know that’s not water right? You can’t just drink it like that.” Jaehyun holds Sicheng closer to him, stroking his back.

“It feels good though.” Sicheng grins. He then takes Jaehyun’s glass and gives it a sip, the alcohol burns his throat and it’s pretty bitter, it’s not Sicheng’s style.

“The night is still young, let’s take our time, shall we?” Jaehyun takes his drink away from Sicheng, Sicheng is actually pretty light-weight, he can’t really handle his liquor. “Anyway, I should probably say hi to Johnny there. You want to stay here or wanna come with me?” 

“Can I please come with you?” And before Jaehyun said anything, Sicheng immediately cut him off. “And yes baby peach, _what if he sees you with me_ , well, I don’t care. I don’t want to lose you here, right?”

Jaehyun smiles and takes Sicheng with him. The dance floor is crowded but it’s still easy enough for both of them to move forward. Johnny spots Jaehyun and excitedly waves at him, motioning him to come closer.

“Dude, you made it here!! And who do we have here?” Johnny smirks, looking at Sicheng.

“Sicheng??” 

The voice made Sicheng shocked, it’s Hendery. And of course, there’s Xiaojun, Kun, Ten, Yangyang, Lucas, and even Mark behind him. Sicheng mentally face-palms himself. Jaehyun takes his hand and squeezes it softly, comforting. 

“Told you!! He has something going on with Jaehyun.” Ten whispers-shout to Kun.

“What?” Sicheng pretending he didn’t care, when he’s kinda panicking inside.

“Jaehyun really has his hand around your waist and you still want to deny it?” Yangyang points out at Jaehyun’s hand, which Jaehyun quickly pulls away. “Not to mention we see you with him like 3 weeks ago? At that Chinese restaurant? We see you kissing him.” 

“I had my doubts before, but seeing you arriving together with Jaehyun on Mark’s birthday makes me sure about something’s going on here.” Lucas notes.

“We’re just friends!” Jaehyun trying to explain, and _ouch_ that’s hurt a little bit on Sicheng’s heart.

Sicheng was about to say something, when suddenly someone came to them, standing next to Jaehyun, “Hey Jaehyun, can I talk to you in private?” 

“It’s rude that you just showed up in the middle of our conversation, just say it here.” Sicheng rolls his eyes, hand slowly gripping on Jaehyun’s jeans jacket.

“Okay.” That girl just shrugs. “I like you for a while, and I just wanna ask you, do you wanna dance with me? Or do you want me to get you a drink?” 

Sicheng lets out a gasp. His friends looked at Jaehyun expectedly. Sicheng almost fights that girl with his bare hand, when Jaehyun whispers to him, “I got this.”

Jaehyun took his phone and showed it to the girl, “Can you take the hint?” 

Jaehyun’s lockscreen, it’s his and Sicheng pictures together, the first time they went on a date. Sicheng clinging to Jaehyun, and Jaehyun resting his head on Sicheng’s head. 

That girl looks pissed and marches out of there, leaving Sicheng’s friends, Johnny and Mark shocked.

“Sorry baby, to be fair I was telling the one hitting on me, not directly telling your friends.” Jaehyun grimaces.

“That’s okay love.” Sicheng smiles and leans in to kiss Jaehyun. Jaehyun welcomes him quickly and slips his tongue almost immediately. Sicheng holds him closer and puts his hand on Jaehyun’s neck. They soon pull away, remembering they have audiences.

“What are you guys waiting for? Let’s give them a clap!! For God sake, they finally admitted they’re in a relationship!” Xiaojun grins, and the others join to clap with him too.

“You know we’re only joking when we said we’re gonna laugh at you if you ended up with him right? As long as you’re happy Sicheng.” Kun sighs. “How long have you been hiding all this too?”

“One year, that dinner, it was our anniversary date.” Jaehyun fills in, leaving all of them shocked.

“What can I say, we’re a pretty good partner. Right love?” Sicheng intertwines his hand with Jaehyun’s.

“Match made from heaven!” Both of them finally could laugh out loud, it’s a liberating feeling indeed.

Thank God they finally could scream to the world that they’re in love.

**Author's Note:**

> it's rushed, i know.... 
> 
> anyway i'll really appreciate it if you could spare me any kudos or comments, and i hope i'll see you later on my next fics<3
> 
> hit me on [twt](https://twitter.com/jaewinbfs) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/monbaebae) and lets be friends!


End file.
